Enakhra's Lament
Details Walkthrough First, you need 32kg of sandstone. There is a sandstone mine next to Lazim that you can use, at a higher mining level you'll get bigger blocks. There are four sizes: 1kg, 2kg, 5kg, and 10kg. You can use your chisel on big blocks to make them smaller. After you've given Lazim exactly 32kg, he will attach them with magic. Use your chisel on the block that he gives you to make a base. Talk to him again, then use it on the flat ground next to him. You now need 20 kilograms of sandstone for the body. After you've given him the required amount and he gives you the block, use your chisel on it, then attach it to the base. Next, choose a head. It doesn't matter which one you choose, since the statue is going to fall down anyway. Mine two medium pieces of granite, one piece of coal, and one piece of clay. Chisel one of the medium pieces into a head. Use the head on the statue. It will fall apart, causing you, Lazim, and the statue to fall into an ancient temple. The statue will break. Talk to Lazim, take the silver M off the table, and use your chisel on the statue to get limbs, which you'll use as keys to unlock the doors to the rooms. Go around the rooms. Watch the cutscenes of Enakhra (a Zamorakian Mahjarrat) and take each letter sigil. You may also want to climb the ladders to unlock all four secret entrances. After you've unlocked all of the outer doors with your four limbs, go towards the middle and use the sigil to unlock the door. Unlock all four doors from the inside, then go up the ladder. There are four globes that you must light before you proceed north, based on the four classes of the ancient magic spells. Here is how to light each one: Blood - Take the northwest corridor and talk to the frozen knight. Give him a loaf of bread. He'll still be stuck, but will no longer be in hunger. Ice - Take the southwest corridor and cast your fire spell on the frozen fountain to thaw it. Shadow - Take the southeast corridor and light all six braziers. Investigate each one to see which item to light. The items are: Log, oak log, willow log, maple log, candle, and coal. Smoke - Use an air spell on the furnace to clear out the room. After all four globes are lit, go north through the barrier. Go up the ladder. If you go south, you'll see a Boneguard. Talk to it, then cast crumble undead. You can now climb over the pile of bones. Climb down the ladder. You'll meet another Boneguard, who will attack you. Turn on protect from melee. It will tell you that it was put under Enakhra's control. Agree to seal her in her temple by building a wall. Take sandstone from the pile of bricks, build, then use your chisel to trim the bricks. Once you've built the wall, the Boneguard will reveal himself to be another Mahjarrat, Akthanakos. He follows Zaros and is Enakhra's archrival. Enakhra will destroy your wall, then teleport away to have her final battle with Akthankos. Reward *2 quest points *7000 crafting experience *7000 mining experience *7000 firemaking experience *7000 magic experience *Camulet, which allows you to talk to camels and teleport to the temple four times. It can be recharged by using camel dung on it. *Camel mask (use a piece of clay on the pedestal with the globes on it to make) Category:Quests